


Jar of Hearts

by happyevraftr



Series: Always You [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened between Damon and Katherine in "The Return". Will they end up falling into bed together or will Damon put her in her place? Jar of Hearts song fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Vampire Diaries! It killed me when Damon kissed Katherine instead of putting her in her place. So this is my version of what should have happened.

(banner a gift from[](http://shan-3414.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shan_3414**](http://shan-3414.livejournal.com/) )

 

 

"Kiss me or kill me Damon."

 _I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

It took Damon all of two seconds to see Elena's face in his mind, rather than Katherine's directly in front of him. He may have spent the better part of 140 years obsessing over Katherine Pierce, but that ended the night she wasn't trapped in the tomb and he felt the arms of an angel trying to comfort him. Taking one more step towards Katherine, allowing himself to go down that road again, would just end in regret and he knew it. With brutal determination, Damon took a step backwards, distancing himself from the woman he once thought he loved so much.

"You don't want me to make that choice Katherine, because it's not the one you'd want. I'm not your play thing anymore. You lost my devotion the second you weren't in that tomb."

A maniacal smile appeared on her lips. She slowly circled him, dragging a nail across his body while doing so.

"Was that really the cause, or is it my look-a-like that has you so confused?"

 _I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

"No, it's you. I spent 140 years looking for you, only really halfway living always feeling like something was missing- that you were missing Katherine. And now you think it's ok to waltz in here like nothing happened? Be with Damon one more time?"

Katherine's face darkened, the black veins protruding around her eyes and her retinas deepening to a deep red hue. "I think you misunderstand your amount of control in this situation. I take who I want, when I want and you are no exception Damon. You know you still want me. Your kind of obsession doesn't just die overnight." She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, in complete contrast with the demon showing through her eyes.

 _And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart_

It was Damon's turn for his demon to come forth. He grabbed Katherine by her neck and threw her into the nearest wall. He sped over to her and venomously growled in her face. "Who the hell do you think you are Katherine? Just because you have a pretty face and are an old Vampire means nothing to me anymore, you don't scare me. Do you think I'm not privy to your little games? You use men as your play things to get them to do whatever you want. I can only begin to imagine how many poor fools you've ripped apart. Your collecting hearts and I've had enough, you can't have mine anymore!"

Katherine easily pushed Damon back and stood up dusting herself off. She looked up at him with her human features visible again and openly laughed at him. "Oh my, I think my doppelganger has been much more trouble than I realized. I mean that little speech on the porch was priceless, but I didn't think she had you whipped and feeling _this_ much. What happened to the man who killed and compelled whenever he wanted? That Damon was so much more fun!"

"I happen to like this version better." was his simple reply. His Vampire face had yet to recede and it was taking all his control to not try and kill the impetuous women in front of him. If he didn't know she could beat him hands down in a fight, her head would have already been on the floor; separated from her body.

"Perhaps I should just end your misery then." Katherine snarled and grabbed Damon's neck in a crushingly tight grip.

 _You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

 _I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

Damon looked deep into her eyes and felt a strange sense of pity for the Vampire in front of him. Her humanity was permanently switched to off and he doubted anything or anyone could save her. "I'm sorry." He whispered it in a strangled voice.

Katherine smiled and released her grip on his windpipe. "Good, now maybe if you play nice we can forget what happened and have some fun." She grabbed his neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss. She may love Stefan, but she still missed the fire Damon Salvatore always brought with him. _  
_

Damon pushed her back, doing his best to wipe the taste of her out of his mouth. "No, I'm sorry _for you_. I'm sorry you're such a bitch and must have had serious problems as a human to make you this messed up. I mean, even by Vampire standards you're pretty crazy. So look, you may still be obsessed with me, but I am so over you darling, so you can leave now."

"I was never obsessed with you Damon. It was always Stefan, I love Stefan. You were just fun to play with." Her evil grin came back back, masking the small amount of hurt he was able to inflict on her.

 _And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

Damon felt all the anger drain from his body, replaced by a sharp pain coursing through him at an almost debilitating pace. He knew she was just playing games with him, but he thought out of the brothers that he was her first choice. She didn't even have to compel him for Christ's sake! In that moment he wished he didn't exist like this anymore. He wished he never would have met Katherine Pierce. But then he wouldn't have been able to meet Elena, and that was worth all the pain in the world. He pushed the pain out of his body and raised his slumped shoulders to look her square in the eye once again.

"You may have broke all your promises and lied to me, but I don't care anymore. You don't get to get me back under your thumb Katherine. You can't manipulate people if they don't react to your antics."

 _And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

"You are not wanted here and there's nothing you can do to tear apart the love that's between Stefan and Elena, or between myself and this town. Leave while you still can Katherine."

Her fangs descended and she lunged for Damon. She was quicker than him, but he managed to move enough to keep her fangs from penetrating his throat. They danced a waltz of death throughout the boarding house, moving far to fast for the human eye to see. The final note of their dance sounded as Damon tumbled down the stairs. Katherine slowly descended them with all the grace of a true Southern Belle and stopped, standing over Damon. He was badly beat up with blood dripping from the several wounds that were just starting to close. He tried to get up but she slammed her high heel down on his head effectively holding him in place.

"That was always your problem Damon, overconfident and cocky! I'm more than twice your age and yet you somehow have misguided hope you can best me? Love has made you foolish and delusional. Make no mistake; the next time you piss me off, I will kill you."

Unceremoniously, she kicked him one last time in the ribs and walked out the door. The echo of the click-clack of her heels was the last thing Damon heard before he passed out from sheer emotional exhaustion and blood loss.

 _Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?_

Sometime later, Damon woke up and replenished himself from the blood bags in the downstairs freezer. Not wanting to think about everything that was said between him and Katherine he poured a glass of his finest scotch and started the process of getting completely smashed.

He wasn't going to let Katherine manipulate him anymore, but he couldn't help the sting her words had brought. _'It was always Stefan. I loved Stefan.'_ Having feelings really sucked in times like this, but he let them course through him anyway. For one night he let himself truly drown in the lack of love, using Scotch as a balm on his undead broken heart.

However, all his thoughts led him back to the one girl that made him feel again to begin with; Elena. He wanted to hold her in his arms so badly it almost hurt more than Katherine's harsh words. He wanted to feel her pressed up against him like that night in the tomb when she touched him with such compassion and concern. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that her touch was the only thing that could save him. He ignored the fact he was too drunk, and probably not in the best condition to talk to Elena at the moment and took off towards her house; towards his salvation.

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

_Next in the "Always You" series: Waiting_


End file.
